


breathe easy

by superpig909



Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Seblos, healthy communication pls, rated t for cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpig909/pseuds/superpig909
Summary: “Honey, what? What’s going on? Are you hurt?” Carlos rubbed his back as he led his boyfriend to the floor, trying desperately to survey the situation. A car accident maybe? Seb shook his head again.“You’re - just - so - nice - to me!”Carlos laughed. “You’re crying because I’m nice to you?” Seb just wailed louder.---Seb and Carlos get in an argument and have to figure it out. one-shot
Relationships: Seb Matthew-Smith/Carlos Rodriguez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 65





	breathe easy

He hadn’t meant for there to be an audience to this fight. He definitely didn’t need their friends to gasp in reaction to the most painful thing he could have possibly been told by the person he trusted more than his own family.

Carlos could tell his boyfriend regretted the words the instant they left his mouth. He was almost positive he didn’t mean it. This wasn’t like him. But he couldn’t stop himself from automatically taking a step back, refusing to look Seb in the eyes. 

He straightened his posture, blinking furiously to try and stop the tears from forming, taking time to compose himself so his voice wouldn’t give his emotions away.

“Fine.” That was it. A one-word response. Anything more and his voice would have betrayed him. Carlos stared straight ahead, attempting a cool expression, and walked slowly past Seb and the group that had congregated on the other side of the hall, forcing himself not to look back.

Seb’s shoulders collapsed, what did he just do? Carlos was never one to back down from a fight with anyone. He always had a witty comeback ready to go. Granted they were never used against him.

“Oh, fuck,” he whispered to himself and turned to face their friends. Judging by their gaping expressions, he was right to think they had heard the whole thing. Nini was the first to approach him.

“Seb? Are you okay?” She reached toward him gingerly. Seb just shook his head and stormed in the opposite direction of his boyfriend. She turned around. “What the hell was that?” 

No one had an answer.

\-----

Seb was humiliated and beyond angry with himself. They never fought. Their friends all joked about how perfect their relationship was. Sure, they got in little arguments but he never spoke to Carlos like that! He didn’t even know why he did it now.

He screwed up. There’s no way Carlos would ever forgive him. They were probably over. Carlos would call him later and break up with him and break his heart and Seb would have ruined the greatest thing that ever happened to him. It’s all his fault. 

_Okay, don’t get ahead of yourself_ , he thought. He could still fix this. He just had to apologize, maybe beg for forgiveness even? The image of Carlos’ face came back to him, teary-eyed but headstrong. Seb knew he was trying to put on the mask he put on for other people. Yet he couldn’t hide from Seb, the truth still broke through. He winced as the words came back to him.

_”For fuck’s sake, Carlos. Back off! I don’t want you”_

Why did he say that? He rarely raised his voice, let alone cursed. Seb knew all of Carlos’ deepest insecurities, all his fears of not belonging, of no one wanting him around. He hit him right where it hurts.

Yes, he was frustrated and Carlos was pushing him but nothing warranted that reaction. It had been several hours since their fight and he hadn’t heard a single word. He didn't know whether he should text first. Carlos had walked away from him, did that mean he just wanted space? No one else seemed to know where he went either. God, he really screwed up.

His phone buzzed.

_carlos :) : So that was something today huh?_

Seb felt like he was going to throw up. The smiley face was mocking him. This was it. This was the end. He couldn’t do this. What does he even say to that? Carlos was typing again.

_carlos:) : are you still coming over for dinner tonight?_

_carlos:) : can you please come over?_

_Seb: okay_

Carlos was going to be nice about it, wasn’t he? They would probably order takeout and watch a whole movie before he broke the news. Carlos was probably planning what he was going to say right then. How he was sorry and it just wasn’t working and how could Seb say something so cruel? Seb resolved himself not to fight it. If Carlos wanted to break up, he had that right and Seb deserved it. He definitely deserved it. He was the front runner for worst boyfriend of the year. He groaned, desperate to talk to someone. Seb scrolled to Nini’s contact and pressed call.

“Seb! Are you okay?” He felt a little guilty for blowing her off earlier.

“I think Carlos is going to break up with me,” he whispered.

“Oh, Seb,” she sighed and he had an inkling she wasn’t surprised. The story poured out of him as Nini listened on the other side. 

After hanging up with Nini, Seb checked the time. He had to face this eventually and it looked like eventually would be now. He grabbed his coat and car keys, dreading the familiar drive to Carlos’ house. If he wanted to have the courage to walk through the door, he had to start psyching himself up now.

\-----

“Surprise! I made dinner!”

After getting over the initial shock of a smiling Carlos, Seb immediately started to cry very loudly, finally succumbing to the emotion of the day, heaving for air as he covered his face with his hands. Carlos panicked and rushed over to try and console Seb.

“Seb?! What’s wrong?! I swear this was supposed to be a good surprise!”

Seb shook his head. “I’m - sorry” he hiccuped, leaning into Carlos’ open arms.

“Honey, what? What’s going on? Are you hurt?” Carlos rubbed his back as he led his boyfriend to the floor, trying desperately to survey the situation. A car accident maybe? Seb shook his head again. 

“You’re - just - so - nice - to me!” 

Carlos laughed. “You’re crying because I’m nice to you?” Seb just wailed louder. “Okay, sorry, I’ll stop talking now. Can you try to calm down?” He tried to get Seb to breathe with him. After a couple minutes of breathing together, Seb wiped his eyes and looked at his very confused boyfriend. He could only imagine how insane they looked, sitting in the middle of Carlos’ kitchen floor, with him openly sobbing and Carlos hovering over him, unsure what to do. He couldn’t stop the chuckle that escaped his lips at the thought of Carlos’ parents or someone walking in on them now. Carlos instantly looked relieved. “What’s going on, Seb?” he asked softly. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Stop apologizing, honey. Just tell me what’s going on? Did someone say something to you? Did they do something?”

“No, no. I promise. I’m not hurt.”

“Then what’s this about?” Seb sighed and looked at the floor.

“It’s just - I was so awful to you today. And now you’re being so nice. I don’t deserve it. But I’m so sorry, Carlos. You have to believe me, I’m so sorry.”

Carlos sighed and shrugged, “Not gonna lie, you kinda shocked me today. Have you been thinking about it all day? It was just a silly fight.” Seb rolled his eyes. Of course Carlos was trying to downplay it.

“Babe, it was a big fight. We never fight. I can’t believe I said what I did. I’m sorry I was so cruel. And I said it in front of everyone too. I’m a monster.”

“But it was just a fight, it happens. You’re not a monster. I know you didn’t actually mean what you said… right?” Carlos was suddenly nervous.

“Of course not! You’re the best boyfriend I could have ever asked for. Just look at this food! But you looked so crushed. I didn’t think you’d ever forgive me.” Carlos brushed away the stray tears on his boyfriend’s face. “I wouldn’t blame you if you wanted to break up.”

“Woah, not so fast. I’ll admit that it hurt. A lot. And I’m not a hundred percent feeling great right now. But it’s gonna take more than a silly fight to get rid of me, honey.” Carlos leaned forward to kiss his boyfriend, trying to convey all that he felt for him, how much he needed him, how they were okay, in the single kiss. Seb responded equally passionately, holding onto him tightly, afraid to let go. As they separated for air, Carlos let out a shaky breath and tried to hide his eyes.

“Oh geez now you’re crying!” 

Carlos laughed, “I’m crying because you’re crying!” Seb wrapped him in a hug. 

“Can we just forget this mess ever happened?” he whispered. 

“I don’t think we can, we should talk about it.” Seb groaned.

“Can it be later?”

“Sure, later.”

“Okay because I’m really hungry and that food smells really good.” Seb was never so glad to hear Carlos laugh. He held onto that feeling and shyly asked, “do you still love me?”

“Of course I still love you,” Carlos rolled his eyes, helping Seb up and leading him to the kitchen. He laughed at the giant smile on Seb’s face.

Yes, they had some things to work through. But Carlos was staying. They were going to be fine.

\----

After dinner, the two sat on the couch, both pretending to watch the Disney movie that had been on for nearly an hour. Carlos was curled into Seb, playing with his fingers. Finally, he reached for the remote and muted the sound.

“So.”

“So?” Seb had been trying to delay this conversation.

“You know I accept your apology. And I still love you. I’m not going anywhere. So I think we should talk about the fight.” Carlos was eerily serious.

“What do you want to know?”

“What did I do wrong?”

“You didn’t do anything wrong!” Seb rushed.

“Stop. If I did nothing wrong, you wouldn’t have gotten upset. I know I did something wrong. I don’t want to accidentally do it again.” He adjusted himself so that he was looking up at Seb, holding his hand tightly. “Be honest. I won’t be upset.” Seb looked doubtful.

“I was just frustrated? You kept pushing the point. And I don’t really like it when people think they know what’s best for me more than I do. My older siblings do it all the time. They treat me like l’m stupid.”

“I don’t think you’re stupid, Seb. You’re one of the brightest people I know. And I was only pushing you because I didn’t want you to doubt yourself. If you could see yourself the way I see you, you’d know you were capable of anything. I’m sorry it was too much.” Seb smiled, grateful that Carlos wasn’t reacting badly. “What else? How about the part where you said you didn’t want me?” The smile dropped.

“I didn’t mean it.”

“I know.”

“I just wanted you to stop. Or I wanted space? I don’t know. But I definitely didn’t mean that I don’t want you. I’m really sorry. I want you, like, all the time.” Carlos laughed.

“I can’t believe you cursed at me!”

“I can’t believe I said any of it… though, can I ask you something?” This had been bothering Seb from the start. 

“Of course”

“Why’d you walk away?”

Carlos sighed, he had a feeling this was coming. “I didn’t want to give you the opportunity to break up with me. And I didn’t want to cry in front of you if you did.”

“I wouldn’t have,” Seb promised. “And as you just saw, crying is FINE.” Carlos laughed again.

“Are we good?”

“Yes!” 

“Good!” Seb launched himself at Carlos, eager to go back to normal. The kiss had an urgency about it, causing both of them to fumble in surprise and laugh at the ridiculousness of it.

“Oh shit, are your parents home?” Carlos shook his head.

“Why do you keep cursing?”

“Sorry, do you not like it?”

“Actually I think it’s kinda hot.” Seb blushed a deep red.

Carlos just laughed and pulled him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hoped you liked it!
> 
> This took me a while but I love some healthy communication (also picturing Seb cursing always makes me laugh). 
> 
> Also Seb calls Carlos "babe" and Carlos calls him "honey"


End file.
